Deine Farbe
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Lucius' Gedanken und Gefühle, während er schwer verletzt auf Ivy's Rückkehr wartet...würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen!


**A/N:** Nur eine kleine Vignette zu „The Village", würde mich sehr über Kommentare hierzu freuen!

**Disclaimer:** Nichts ist mein – alle Charaktere gehören M. Night Shyamalan.

_- wvw - _

**Deine Farbe**

Er hörte das leise beschwingte Knarren der kahlen Baumwipfel selbst in dieser kleinen Kammer, deren schwere Holztür die Außenwelt gänzlich von ihm abschottete und nicht einmal einem frischen Luftzug Eintritt gewährte. Das monotone Knarren, das alleinig dem Törichten schon einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen weiß – es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, in seinem Kopf, pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag rasend durch seinen Körper. Der Herbst war schon vor Wochen nach Covington Woods gekommen und jetzt, da er dem bitterkalten Winter Platz zu machen gedachte, nahm er all die Farben der Wälder mit sich und hinterließ nichts außer einer Welt getüncht in tristes Grau. Eine Welt ohne Farbe.

Lucius stöhnte leise. Schweißperlen, die von seinem hohen Fieber zeugten, standen glitzernd auf der glatten Stirn, liefen gemächlich an den Schläfen hinab, um kurze Zeit später das Federkissen, auf welchem sein Kopf gebettet war, zu benetzen. Ab und an vernahm er die Stimme seiner Mutter, doch sie klang leise und unverständlich, wie aus einem Traum. Fern und fremd. Manchmal schlief er ein, doch die meiste Zeit über lag Lucius unruhig, halb wachend, halb schlafend, in einer Art ohnmächtiger Trance auf seinem Krankenbett. Dass er ein sehr stiller und in sich gekehrter Mensch war, war einem jeden bestens bekannt, doch die Stille, die ihn seit den letzten Stunden umgab, barg etwas Beunruhigendes, etwas, das nach Tod klang.

Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich immer wieder das Unglück ab – er wandte sich zu Noah um, sah in dessen tränengefüllte Augen und spürte den Schmerz, dumpf und pochend, lähmend und scharf zugleich. Er hatte nicht geschrieen. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben geschrieen. Auch dann nicht, als sich die kalte glatte Klinge in sein warmes Fleisch bohrte und er spürte, wie die Gefäße rissen, die _böse Farbe_ aus seinem Innersten quellen ließen. Einzig ein kehliger Laut war über seine Lippen gekommen, ehe er zu Boden stürzte und Noah ein zweites Mal zustach. Lucius hatte in jenem Moment keine Angst empfunden, fast schien er gefeit vor dieser irreführenden Schwäche. Doch nur der Gedanke an Ivy hatte ihn vor wirklicher Furcht bewahrt, denn er hatte Vertrauen darin, dass sie ihn finden würde, ihn errettete, bevor das Licht der Welt vor seinen grünen Augen auf immer erlosch. Und sie hatte ihn gerettet, hatte ihn gefunden.

Längst hatte die Ohnmacht Besitz von ihm ergriffen, als sie sich weinend und wimmernd über ihn gebeugt hatte, seinen Kopf in ihrem Armen wiegte, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Dennoch hatte Lucius gewusst, dass sie bei ihm war, er hatte ihre Nähe gespürt, ihre _Farbe_ gesehen, wie sie es auszudrücken pflegte.

Und jetzt? Jetzt erfuhr Lucius Hunt, was Angst war – denn er spürte Ivys Nähe nicht mehr, ihre Farbe hatte sich in dem Schwarz vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern verloren, Kälte ließ sein Herz gefrieren. Wo war sie? Die, welche er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben? Die, welche mehr sah als alle anderen, obgleich der Schleier der Blindheit über ihren Augen verharrte? Was war geschehen, dass er sie nicht spüren konnte? Oder war es töricht von ihm gewesen zu glauben, sich der gleichen geschärften Wahrnehmung bedienen zu können wie Ivy? Die Ungewissheit um ihr Befinden war unerträglicher als jede Form des Schmerzes, die seine Wunden verursachten. Keine Qual konnte größer sein als die Sorge um einen so sehr geliebten Menschen. Lucius hob die Lider, welche ihm so schwer wie Blei erschienen und die er nur mühselig offen halten konnte. Das matte Licht eines späten Nachmittags tat seinen Augen weh und er benötigte einige Sekunden, bis sich seine Pupillen verengten und sich an das helle Grau gewöhnten, das den Raum durch zwei kleine Fenster hindurch durchflutete. „Lucius", las er von den Lippen seiner Mutter, die auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß und ihm behutsam die Stirn mit einem Tuch abtupfte. Sie fuhr fort mit tröstenden Worten, streichelte ihm über die Wange und doch vermochte sie nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihren Körper erzittern ließen, die sie aus Sorge um ihn vergoss. Er wollte sie beruhigen, wollte nach Ivy fragen, aber wie sooft blieben seine Lippen versiegelt. Lucius war durchaus des Sprechens fähig, auch wenn seine Verletzungen sehr schlimm waren.

Nie hatten die Menschen verstanden, warum er so wortkarg war. Und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie dies nicht akzeptieren konnten, warum sie eine Anomalie darin sahen, wenn sich jemand von ihnen unterschied. Manchmal hatte er den heftigen Wunsch verspürt, all seine Scheu und Zurückhaltung hinauszuschreien, aber nie war er laut geworden oder hatte gar den Mund aufgemacht, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Es lag nicht in seinem Wesen, seiner Natur, redselig zu sein. Er hatte nie Scham oder Reue dessentwegen empfunden, doch nun nagte beides an seinem Gewissen. Wusste Ivy, **wie viel** er wirklich für sie empfand? Wie unbändig er sie liebte, doch nie auch nur einen Ton ihr gegenüber verlauten lassen hatte?

Die Nacht auf der Veranda ihres Hauses war schön gewesen, obschon er sich anfangs von ihr in die Enge getrieben gefühlt hatte, als sie so direkt Kritik an seiner Verschwiegenheit übte. Dabei hatte sie nur Recht gehabt. Hätte er ihr seine Liebe viel früher gestanden, so wäre dies alles vielleicht gar nicht geschehen. Vielleicht...ach, vielleicht war nur ein Wort, dessen Sinn so wankelmütig war wie das Herz von Ivys Schwester.

Etwas jedoch ließ ihn erahnen, dass Ivy immer gewusst _hatte_, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, dass sie ihn _sah_, wie kein anderer ihn zu sehen in der Lage war. Und diese Sicherheit, dieser Halt, fehlte ihm nun, da er allein auf dem trostlosen Bette lag und von einem Fiebertraum in den nächsten hinüberglitt. Die Umwelt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, trübe Lichter vermengten sich zu neuartigen Farben und Konturen, zwangen ihn erneut, die Augen zu schließen. Lucius atmete schwer. Heiße Tränen entglitten seinen Augenwinkeln, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er nicht lange genug durchhalten können würde, um Ivy noch einmal zu sehen, bevor... . Er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod. Er fürchtete sich davor, Ivy nicht mehr beschützen zu können, nicht mehr ihre hilflos tastende Hand ergreifen zu können, um ihr den Weg zu zeigen, sie zu retten. Wie viele Jahre hatte er dies heimlich getan, Nacht für Nacht auf ihrer Veranda gesessen, um über ihren Schlaf zu wachen. Wie oft war er ihr ausgewichen, um sie nicht zu berühren und etwas von seinen Empfindungen ihr gegenüber preiszugeben. Er wünschte nun, er hätte es getan – hätte sie berührt, so oft es ging, hätte ihr seine Seele ausgeschüttet. Denn die Erinnerung an die Wärme ihrer Hand, an die stille Weisheit ihrer Augen, drohte zu vergehen, je mehr Macht das Fieber über ihn bekam.

Zitternd wand sich Lucius auf dem Laken. Er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich verbrennen, als würde sein Leib noch im selben Moment zu Asche werden, in welchem er noch lebte.

„Ruhig, Lucius...Hilfe ist unterwegs...", flüsterte ihm seine Mutter zu, doch keine Silbe erreichte mehr das Ohr von Lucius Hunt. Die Finsternis, die außerhalb jener vier Wände dämmerte und den herbstgrauen Wald im gespenstischen Nebel ertränkte, hatte auch Lucius' ruhelosen Geist umhüllt. Tiefe Ohnmacht hatte ihn übermannt und auf unbestimmte Zeit mit sich genommen, in eine Welt, in der nur wage Vorstellungen von Farbe und Form existierten – in jene Welt, wie sie Ivy tagtäglich erblickte.

– _wvw – _

Die Bäume hatten aufgehört zu flüstern. Für einen Augenblick der Resignation geriet Lucius in Versuchung, sich selbst für tot zu halten, wäre da nur nicht diese sanfte und gleichzeitig lebendige Wärme gewesen, die ihn mit einem Male umfing. Es war nicht länger das Feuer des Fiebers, das in ihm brannte, nein – jemand hielt seine Hand, spendete ihm allein mit dieser Geste Geborgenheit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Und doch war er zu erschöpft, als dass er die Augen hätte aufschlagen können. Jetzt aber hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr kämpfen zu müssen, der Müdigkeit erliegen zu dürfen, ohne mit unumkehrbaren Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen.

„Ivy", flüsterte er in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit, zu schwach war er, die Augen zu öffnen, und doch fühlte er keine Bedrohung mehr in der Schwärze, die wie Balsam seine Lider verschloss. Seine Hand wurde sanft gedrückt und er hörte ein leises Schluchzen, ehe er Ivys tränenerstickte Stimme wahrnahm: „Ja, Lucius...ich bin bei dir...ich bin wieder bei dir"

Lucius fühlte, wie sie sich sacht über ihn beugte, um ihm verlegen einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Tränen benetzten dabei seine weiche Haut, doch er wusste nicht zu unterscheiden, ob es Ivys oder seine eigenen waren. Es war auch nicht von Bedeutung. Wie so vieles auf der Welt.

_Wo bist du nur gewesen?´_, dachte er müde und glücklich, ihre Hand beinahe so fest drückend, dass es schmerzhaft für sie sein mochte. „Ich habe dir Medizin gebracht", flüsterte sie, „Aber stelle keine weiteren Fragen. Ich bin ja nun bei dir", sie strich nach kurzem Tasten über seinen dunklen Schopf, über die markanten Züge seines Gesichts.

_Woher weißt du, was ich sagen will, wenn ich gerade den Gedanken gefasst habe? Wie kannst du mich sehen, wenn du doch blind bist?´_, es war, als könne Lucius auf einer anderen Ebene als die der sprachlichen mit Ivy kommunizieren, als verstünden sie einander wortlos, allein in der Nähe des anderen. „Hör auf nach deiner Farbe zu fragen, ich verrate sie dir nicht, Lucius", flüsterte sie halb lachend, halb weinend und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er brachte all die Kraft auf, in deren Besitz er sich noch sicher sein konnte, und öffnete die Augen, sah ihren rotblonden Schopf, das hübsche Gesicht, beides ganz nah an dem seinen. Abermals drückte er ihre Hand, strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Finger.

_Auch ohne meine Farbe liebe ich dich...Ivy Walker...´_, waren seine verrinnenden Gedanken, als sein erschöpfter Körper nach Ruhe verlangte. Gerade erst war Lucius in den Schlaf hinüber geglitten, da beugte sich Ivy lächelnd vornüber, küsste vorsichtig sein Ohr und hauchte leiser als der wispernde Nachtwind, der durch die Baumwipfel tanzt, hinein: „Deine Farbe, Lucius Hunt...ist die des Lebens, ...die der Gefahr ...und die der Liebe...deine Farbe, geliebter Lucius...", sie hielt kurz inne, um einen weiteren Kuss auf die zarte Haut zu pressen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

Sie lächelte breit.

„...ist _Rot_"

_- wvw - _


End file.
